Changes
by firefaerie15
Summary: this is my first fic: someone from the future comes to the past permanently and changes it. BE KIND :-
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: this is somewhat AU

Chapter 1

"Hi stranger, what are you doing?" Chloe asked her cousin when she saw her behind a laptop and a ton and a half of files and documents as she walked into their Talon apartment they sometimes shared since Lois spent regular nights at the Kents when she stayed for dinner.

"Investigating…"

When her cousin didn't continue she asked, "Care to elaborate on that?" raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to explain but got lost in my thoughts." Lois responded rolling her eyes, "I am investigating this girl – a Miss Lara Sparks- its seems she just came out of thin air 'cause there was no record of her until her few weeks ago, I mean one minute there is no activity on her name and now there's flight records, credit card activity, phone calls and…"

"So? She kept on a low key until now and decided to live her life, which hardly qualifies for the inquisition you got goin' on." Chloe interrupted, eyeing the mess of papers on the table.

"I wasn't finished!" Lois said with a smile, "then two weeks ago was her twenty-first birthday and suddenly she inherited more money from some mysterious benefactor that would give Ollie a run for his money…two or three times over!"

"WOW!" was all Chloe could say before her phone rang. "it's Lana." And she walked outside the Talon apartment to take the call.

Fifteen minutes later she returned.

"How is Lana?" Lois asked with genuine interest, she and Lana had never been close during the time she was in Smallville till she decided to return to Paris with here boyfriend Jason something… Lois couldn't remember, however they were friendly.

"Good, but she misses Smallville," she stopped with her report when she saw Lois' eyes roll and facial expression then clarified, "the towns not Clark, besides, you're the only person who calls him thatand she has a boyfriend."

"I know that, I was referring to the fact she actually misses this town – the town with the crazies that tried to kill her on a regular basis- to one of the most romantic cities in the world!" Lois explained her expression previously.

"Any way what are you doing about Miss Sparks?" Chloe asked changing the topic of conversation.

"I called Ollie and it turns out Sparks is staying in one of Ollie's hotels in Star City and with some persuasion I got him to give me life footage from his hotel and maybe bug her room…" Lois trailed of looking slightly guilty.

"YOU WHAT?" Chloe chastised her cousin.

"Hey, it's rule number three" she shrugged, "Do whatever it takes to get the story."

"How did you convince Ollie to do that?"

"Ollie likes me, like- like me- like me. And may have used that to my advantage,"

She paused when she saw Chloe's skeptical look and sighed.

"And when that didn't work I used my friendship with Smallville and they are like." She showed up her two fingers close together, "I mean Smallville took our advice to get more guy friends and now its like they're brothers…maybe you're getting replaced." She finished, eyeing Chloe.

"Ha Ha, but there's no rule that says a person can't have more than one best friend nor one about multiple metaphorical siblings."

"Speaking of Smallville, where's Farm Boy?"

"He's hanging out with Ollie and some of his guy friends."

"Oh." Lois muttered

"Sound disappointed." Chloe stated looking at her cousin/sister, "maybe I'm not the one whose worried about being 'replaced'."

"Shut up. Look you wanna watch the footage or not?"

"Yes, lets."

After a half hour of boring, normal activity they saw the young woman in question; Lara Sparks. She looked younger than her age, she wore a navy blue business suit and carried herself almost gracefully as she sat down by one of the tables near the corner. It was only after she turned and Chloe saw her better and she looked like someone she knew because some of the features looked familiar somehow but coulded place them.

Then some five minutes later both girls got a shock when Clark Kent strolled in and walked over to Lara and huged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"What the HELL is Smallville doin' there?"

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

**Flashback: one month earlier…**

Clark Kent was in his kitchen; since his parents were in Metropolis for their anniversary and that meant he had to cook for himself. As he emptied the eggs he'd just fried from the frying pan into his plate when there was a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it, to find a woman standing behind it. Her face was framed by straight blond hair that fell down and framed her face as it cascaded its way past her shoulders. She wore a bright smile that Clark was sure it belonged to somebody he knew. She spoke to him as she strolled into the kitchen. "Mornin', Dad."

That was probably why.

"Wh…what did y-you call me?"Clark asked confused, "Who are you, what do you want, how do know me?"

"Slow down will you? I know I have some kryptonian in me but…that's no excuse." She smiled, "I called you 'Dad' because you are…well theoretically you're not…but that's a minor technicality. My name is Lara Lois Kent but my cover name is Lara Sparks. I'm here to change the future because the future, if you ask me, is NOT a place you wanna be. And well I already answered the last one." Lara finished with a smile as she proceeded to sit down and started eating his breakfast.

"The future- you expect me to believe you're from the future?" he asked skeptically, "that's crazy!"

"As crazy as a farmer and his wife finding a super-powered boy in a corn field…from another planet?" she said with a knowing smile. "Besides, I'm sure you watched 'The Terminator' or 'Back to the Future'. Like terminator I'm permanently here, and unlike back to the future, I am here to make sure the future is nothing like the one I lived in. So…I know what I don't want and basically we do whatever we want; there's no specific target goal or anything."

"Which means?"

"It means you don't have to marry my mother because the only reason I'm here because you guys were sad and lonely…I know you guys loved each other just not like that…but you gonna fall for somebody else… don't get me wrong, I love my mom…anyway, you don't have get the same job or anything that future is GONE!"

"How did you get here…from the future I mean?"

"Jor-El." She stated, like that explained everything, "The future you and my Mom sent me here, the future was not safe and being here I can make sure it is save again and I can start over and have a life – whatever life I want- once it not in Smallville, Metropolis, Star City or Gatham."

"Why not?"

"Because, everyone I love is here, but not really here. Like you, you're not the Dad I remember – at least not yet- then there's Mom and Grandma." Seeing the sad look on his face, she continued, "Don't worry, we prepared for this; I'm planning on travelling for a while- after spending all my life here and the cities I've mentioned, it'll be nice to see somewhere else for a change."

"Who is your mother by the way?" Clark asked curiously.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." She smiled knowingly while playing with her long blonde hair.

"Chloe?"

**THE EMERALD HOTEL: present time **

Clark entered the luxurious hotel owned by his billionaire friend: Oliver Queen. He strolled in and searched the person who had demanded, yes, demanded his presence here today. She said to drop what ever he had planned and come see her! She was starting to act more like Lois than Chloe which was strange because she never met Lois in her life because of circumstances he'd rather not think about. It wasn't that he did not mind seeing her since he didn't for about a month and not to mention she was technically his daughter. Did he mention that said daughter was OLDER than him? Twenty-one! And he was eighteen for crying out loud- still naïve and inexperienced in the world but he figured she was forced to grow up fast due to the circumstances she grew up in and had future 'him' and Chloe to guide her while he had Jor-El –who by the way – is/was not helpful.

When he found her sitting in the corner by the tables he strolled over to her hugged her and gave her kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, so I thought you weren't going to any where near Metropolis, Star City, Gotham or Smallville for that matter for a very long while." He smiled again.

"I wasn't planning on visiting."

Clark waited for her to continue but she didn't, "So…"

"So what?" she asked evasively

"Come on, Lara, you storm into my live and quite literally flipped it over, invaded my state of obliviousness and forced a 180 on me than leaves. You know I fell like just described Lois there except Lois sticks around." He ranted, getting side tracked on Lois, but getting back to the topic at hand, "You can't expect me not to be a little curious as to way I'm here?"

"I guess not." She muttered, "And for your information I didn't storm into your life, I knocked first then walked into your life and then ate your breakfast. Besides you'd rather I didn't?"

"No."

"Good. Because I'd hate to think all this was a waste of our time." She paused.

Sensing need to change the direction of the conversation, he volunteered, "How about you tell me what youtell me what you did for a month."

She watched him for few seconds before answering, "I _flew_ to Paris spent a couple weeks and then the next two in Italy - always wanted to go there, once there I visited tons of art galleries, fashion shows, the food- good God_ – _the food! Went for midnight strolls under the starry sky…oh I threw a coin in the fountain." She finished with mega-watt smile and a dreamy look on her face.

"And?"

"Yeah…oh right then I visited these vineyards that are so nice and peaceful, kind of like the farm, so, I have decided that I am going to buy a wine vineyard. I saw one- it's great, perfect even, just big enough a large house, big enough so when I'm ready I could invite Grandma and Grandpa to visit or even let them stay there for good vacation!"

Clark broke into a smile. He never thought she'd want to do that but she'd apparently put some thought into it, so he couldn't be more happy.

"So, as you said I kind of turned your life upside down, _how _exactly did you recover?"

"I hate lying to my parents and friends, to honest, because they asking me why the 180 and keep telling them some crappy diversions like: 'can't a guy act mature' or 'would you rather me mope in my loft?' I tell Lois the latter. I think they'll start getting suspicious but I really think Lois is just really happy I'm mope free, its done wonder for our relationship."

"How are things with Lana?"

"Lana? Oh! We dealt with what ever it was that we had going on." He explained, "Then there's the thing with Jason and his mother, I had some friends sidetrack them, and as far they are concerned Smallville holds no interest for them. Since Lana and I have solved our problems after a good long talk, she decided to leave with Jason."

"Oh, are you sad?"

"No. I'm relieved to be honest."

"Chloe?"

"Ha…yeah, things were awkward between us at first, for my part at least, but I think she just thought I was being my usual weird. But things fine now, better actually, I'm beginning to see how much of a good friend she'd been to me in past years. And I appreciate her more than I did before."

"That's good." She conceded with a smile, "How are things with Lois?"

"Like I said we're great." Clark smiled, "I'm thinking about asking her on a date?"

The statement turned out to be more of a question to see if Lara approved so when she smiled a knowing smile he got her answer.

**TALON APPARTMENT:**

"_Like I said we're great." They saw Clark smile, "I'm thinking about asking her on a date?"_

Suddenly the footage was cut and the screen went black.

"Chloe, did you forget to tell me you knew the girl? Because it sounded like she knows us. And did Smallville just say he was going to ask me out?" Lois spilled out but ended with a smile.

"No, I don't know her, I would have told you if I did. And as for sounding like she knows us, I have no idea. And I think you don't need to worry about being replaced anymore." Chloe smiled, still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Ha Ha, you're hilarious." Lois smiled back. _Clark was really going to ask her out? Why on earth would he be awkward around Chloe then suddenly felt the need to appreciate her more? Lying to us? What was he lying to us about? Then there's Lana, what could possibly happen for him to suddenly fall out of love with the girl he was in love with since he was like five? Was Clark really going to ask me on a date…_

A certain blonde, billionaire entered the apartment, interrupted Lois' thoughts, "Sorry to cut you out but Clark gave me a good talking to, and you know how Boy Scout is, '_That's an invasion of people's privacy! How would you feel if someone was listening into your 'private' conversations Oliver?_'" he finished with his best Clark Kent impersonation, "then he had me promise to cut it…Sorry?"

"You know who she is, don't you?" Lois asked

"…"

Tbc…

Hi, I'm new at this so if you got any ideas it would be greatly appreciated. Oh and tell me if I'm writing the characters right, b/c I really don't know.

Bye : update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N : Lara wouldn't be going back to the future, because it no longer exists, so this timeline is her timeline now.

"_You know who she is, don't you?" Lois asked_

"…"

**Continue…**

"I think you should ask Clark that question and the 20 others that are running through your head right now." Oliver manages to say, before he turned and left.

Chloe and Lois stared at the door for several minutes like if they stare any harder they will be able to see Oliver through the door. Chloe was the first to break the silence.

"Well that was interesting." Chloe said mildly, "well at least she's not a criminal; Clark won't associate with the criminal type."

"That's true." Lois said, still giddy of the fact that Clark Kent was going to ask her out.

"What are we going to do about mystery girl?"

"Nothing; if Smallville wants us to know his new friend he'll tell us."

"That's it? You're not going to do anything? You're not dying to know?"

"Of course not; I just don't want to be like Lana trying to drill stuff out of him every chance she gets, I want him to open up to me…on his own terms. So you can not do or say anything about what just heard. Okay?" Lois looked at Chloe sternly.

"Okay."

**THE EMERALD HOTEL: continues…**

"_Like I said we're great." Clark smiled, "I'm thinking about asking her on a date?"_

_The statement turned out to be more of a question to see if Lara approved so when she smiled a knowing smile he got her answer._

"You know you still haven't answered my question?"

"Which one was that?"

"What was the reason for this little get together?"

"Oh, _that _question. The fact that I have to tell you, tells _me_ that you really do live under a rock!"

Clark waited for to explain, ignoring the comment.

"As you know a couple weeks ago I celebrated my twenty-first birthday." She explained, "And then this lawyer guy calls me and tells me I needed to go to Zürich because there was this deposit box there that I was entitled to inherit on my 21st birthday and in it was a bank account number and password."

"Guessing from your choice of hotel and your little jab about me living under a rock; I'd have to venture to think that there was a quite a large quantity of money in there."

"That was very insightful of you." Lara said, smiling, "You should be a reporter; for noticing the little things. But what I want to know is where all that money came from?"

"You're the one from the future." Clark said, "How should I know our financial status in the future?"

"I knew we were well of, not rich, like that rich. And why sent me the money?"

"Considering it was Chloe and I sending you here, I'm pretty sure we would have sent you here with a lot more than your name and the clothes on your back." Clark suggested, "Besides we, meaning, Future Chloe or I came to the past set this up then went back to the future and sent you here. And as for the money; you said Bruce and Oliver were killed before they could have heirs of their own and before you were born so the money could be an accumulation of that wealth."

"You really should be a reporter." She said again.

"About the money, you shouldn't worry; you could donate to foundations, or even start your own foundation, or how about starting a company of your own? The choice is yours."

"I'd think about it."

"I'm going to use my keen reporter senses and guess there was something else in that deposit box."

"Okay, let's go to my room and I'll show you."

**Lara's hotel room**

"Open it!" Lara demanded.

"It's your box, you open it."

Lara looked at him with the same puppy-dog eyes he uses and he cracked.

"Fine."

Inside the box was: two Kryptonian crystals; with the inscriptions: '_Kal-El' and 'Kara-El' _on it in Kryptonian and a note that seemed to explain the crystal. The note read:

_The crystals are for Clark and Kara only!_

_They contain memories that could be useful in the future. So Clark if you touch the crystal, if you have already, it basically downloads into you five and half years of training with Jor-El in like fifteen minutes, so not freak out! The only thing you would have to do is spend a few hours a week putting the info to use._

_The crystal is to be given to Kara and all she needs to do is touch it and she will explain the rest. _

"Are you going to touch it?"

"You think I should?"

"Why not, go for it."

Clark touched the crystal and suddenly a blinding light engulfed him.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Clark said trying to get up while holding his head and feels a headache coming on. "Could you not talking so loud?"

"Do you feel any different, smarter, maybe?"

"No, I feel fine, the same actually."

"I found another note; it says to save Aunt Kara."

"How are we supposed to _save_ Kara?"

"I was wondering the same thing, but then I remember vaguely you telling me how you found your cousin and that pretty much explains the crystal." She said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to go to Reeve's dam. Now."

:- review please so I'll now you guys like and its not crappy…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

Yes, Chloe is Lara's mother, hence Clark being awkward around her at first. I don't want to tell you stuff yet, but, the relationship between Future Clark and Chloe would be explained later and it would, 'should' make sense about why Clark is okay with this.

The mystery of Lois would be explained later. But, as I said before, it was not good which would explain partly about the horrible future that it 'was'. (That future no longer exists)

P.S. This is my first fic and maybe a little to adventurous for a first timer and I'm just goin with the flow of things so please roll with me on this one.

And also this story was not beta read, so excuse the grammar, spelling and plot holes if any. However feel free to point them out to me and I'll try and fix it somehow.

*smiles*

**Reeve's Dam…**

"Care to explain why we are here, and how are we going to save my cousin?" Clark asked, "Oh, by the way can you not call me 'Dad', you're making me feel old."

"Uh, sure, I'll try… Back to the problem at hand the cliff notes version of this is that right after Jor-El sent you to Earth, Kara's father sent her here to. But during the meteor shower her ship crash landed in the dam and she's been stock in suspended animation or something to do with being asleep for a very long time." Lara explained.

"Zor- El." Clark murmured.

"How do you about him, you weren't supposed to know about him?"

"He's Jor-El's brother…"Clark trailed of in thought, "It was probably the crystal taking effect."

"Okay, but we still need a plan to find…Kara." Lara said. _'Might as well drop the formalities from now,' she thought. _

"Okay, how about this…" Clark trailed of in thought, "The dam is not really that tight with security, there aren't any cameras and guards all over, so, we split up and x-ray the dam until we find her ship. Call each other if we find it, super-seed it to the forest over there to the east of the dam. The ship should open by then as soon as she gets out let her touch the crystal and see what happens after that."

"Good plan. Let's do it." Lara smiles, excited to use her powers like her taught her to, "I'll this way, you'll go that way."

They separated, and after an hour Clark found a large ship like object buried underneath a few feet of dirt and the water on top. He called Lara to come over and she said it looked like how it was described to her. They super-sped into the water; got her ship and dashed to the forest within 10 minutes.

"Talk about team work!" Lara shouted happily. Then the ship began to open Clark stood waiting to press the crystal on Kara. When it was open a young woman with long blond hair, possessed the same ice-blue eyes he owned and wore an elegant white dress. Without wasting anytime; he super- sped to her and touched her to with crystal and the same white light engulfed her. No more than 10 minutes she woke and the memories of the of why Krypton was destroyed and explained, the terrible things her father had done and what he planed to do with the crystal he gave her and everything she needed to survive in earth; she knew how to control her abilities and she now had a vast knowledge of the cultures of Earth and the humans. She looked around and saw Clark and Lara staring at her.

"Hi, Clark…Lara."

"You know me?" Lara asked; a bit shocked.

"The crystal explained everything."

"What do you know?" Clark asked.

"Krypton was destroyed, Zor-El sent me here on the pretense of protecting you, but he really sent me here to use this crystal," Kara pulled out a white crystal from her ship, "it contains the DNA of my father and your mother. According to the memories I saw that my father was in love with your mother and wanted to take over earth. In the memories, I saw that he tricked you into releasing them, by having your mother's voice pleading to you to release her and when you did, he was about to destroy all the inhabitants of earth by blocking the yellow sun, but you eventually stopped him."

"How did I stop him?"

"You shattered the crystal and they disappeared…" Kara drifted off in thought, "I always thought my father was the greatest man there was, and I practically thought he could walk on air, he's just as evil as Zod."

"Zod?" Clark asked, "Zod? I know that name…General Zod, he was Jor-El closest friend, then when Jor-El refused to save Zod's son using the experiment with the orb, he turned bitter and in the end was the reason for Krypton's destruction…there's the orb, what about the orb?"

"How do you know that?" Kara asked.

"I got a crystal too; it downloaded -apparently all of my training including some background info on our planet's history- into my brain."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved, so could please leave the dreary forest, its getting late." Lara said.

**KENT FARM…**

"So let me get this straight." Mr. Kent elaborated, "You're Clark's cousin from Krypton. And you're Clark's daughter from the future?"

"Yes and yes."

"Who is you're mother any way?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"I can't tell you. It'll make things too complicated." Lara explained.

"Clark? Do you know who she is?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, he does." Lara answered for him, "The future I lived no longer exists, which means everyone's got a clean slate to work with and Clark doesn't have to get together with my mother- unless he wants to- which I highly doubt. And I'm like the compass; pointing you all in the right direction."

"So you don't want Clark to end up with your mother? I thought children always want their parents together." Mrs. Kent asked confused.

"I grew up in a different environment than most." Lara explained, "I knew my parents loved each other but only as friends- very good friends. But they never gave the details but I know it involved red kryptonite. With a serious red K hangover and finding my mom was pregnant you guys decided to raise me together but as friends. Mom thought it would be better if you two got married but you guys had separate rooms, never did the things married couples usually do. And it wasn't like there was a possibility that one of you would fall in love with anyone else because persons were in love with previously were … (for the lack of a better word)…dead. Mom was a workaholic and so were you."

"So you knew that you're parents were in love with different people?" Kara asked.

"Yep, I didn't live a very sheltered life, I where I grew up; knowledge was power and need to know everything," Lara explained, "And what my parents didn't tell me Jor-El did."

Seeing them confused, she elaborated.

"Okay, to explain what happened in the future will take _forever_ so I'll give you the cliff-noted version." Lara said, continuing, "During, the war that was talking place in Kandor, (a city on Krypton where Clark's from), the ruling council knew that there was possibility that Krypton could die, so the had Jor-El conduct an experiment to make clones of the soldiers, and place the orb here on earth and krypton would survive here on earth - that's the orb you spook of earlier, Clark. The orb was opened, and Zod and his solders were released. But there was a problem they didn't have the powers the council promised them. Soon they found out that your blood would give them it, so when they did, they almost killed you.''

"There wasn't much one Kryptonian can do to stop a whole army who had the same advantages as you, even with the small band of heroes. That's when then had their first attack, and killed Lois, Oliver, Bruce, and that's only naming a few. Sometime around then you hooked up with my Mom and a plan to save the world, well it was Jor-El's idea."

"What was his idea?" Mr. Kent asked

"He planned that I started my training earlier, I was briefed on everything important that took place in the past that would have led to such a crappy future. So when I was ready I would come back here ensure the future is any future once it was_ not_ the one I lived. "

"So, in short you didn't have a childhood." Clark asked but turned out to be more of a statement.

"You have to understand the life I lived – and it was in fear- so from a young age all I ever wanted to was help save the world and by the time I was eight, we decided to start my training and Jor-El- as ironic as it may sound- made it fun. And grandma always let me have my fun, like play in the yard and help bake, stuff like that."

"Hold on for a second, whose Oliver and Bruce?" Kara asked.

"I'll introduce you to them sometime." Clark answered.

"You know them?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"When Lara told me about them, and that we would me great friends, trustworthy, friends; I went and introduced myself. We're not close but as a person can get in a couple weeks." Clark explained, "Oliver is in fact the billionaire Oliver Queen from Star City, and Bruce is the billionaire Bruce Wayne from Gotham. And before you ask they know about me, all of it, and they know Lara is from the future but does not know the identity of her mother."

"Oh, Ollie is Green Arrow, and Bruce is Batman. And Clark's gonna be Superman." Lara excitedly said.

"What's a Superman?" Kara asked.

"When I'm finished with my practical training, I'll be able to help people more effectively. Like hear a volcano halfway across the world kind-of-thing." Clark explained proudly.

"What do you mean '_practical'_ training?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"Oh, Lara had this deposit box with a crystal that downloaded all the theory and all the knowledge I need, so when go off to do my training it won't take as long and I could go a few times per week."

"Well since all was explained, how are we going to introduce Lara and Kara to people? We can't tell the truth for obvious reasons. So are we going to say?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"I was thinking…since Lara and I kind of resemble because of the blond hair and blue eyes, we could say we're sisters, Lara being the older one of course. 'Cause I'm 19." Kara reasoned, "We could say we're _Uncle_ John's long lost nieces from lets say…um…California."

"_Uncle?"_ Jonathon said smiling at the new name.

"Yep, and Aunt Martha, or would like Aunty Martha?" Lara asked, with a smile.

"Aunt Martha would be fine." Martha replied with a returning smile.

"It's getting late, how about I'll set up your room for Lara and Kara, and Clark…"

"…Would get the sofa. I know." Clark cut his mother off and finishing her sentence with a smile.

"And then we could have dinner." Martha continued.

"That's ok Aunt Martha; I'll go back to my room in the hotel I'm staying at."

"Nonsense! You'll stay here and that's not a request." Martha said with a stern voice.

"I'll be back in the morning for breakfast even before you wake up, I promise." Lara said sweetly.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to your promise."

"Well that's settled, I'm gonna run down to the Talon and ask Lois something before dinner." Clark announced and was gone before anyone could react.

"What is he gonna ask Lois?" Martha asked curiously.

"He's gonna ask her on a date." Lara answered happily with a broad smile adorned on her face.

"Huh...when did that happen?" Martha, Jonathon and Kara chorused together.

Tbc…

Review please.

Hope this unconfused you. *smiles* -sorry-


End file.
